BETWEEN I ,YOU AND HIM
by ichigo fumio
Summary: apa mungkin pernikahan ini salah"?ucapnya ragu sasuke menatap tajam pada perempuan di sampingnya. " apa maksud dari perkataanmu hah?" si perempuan hanya menatap datar laki-laki di sampingnya " mungkin semua ini salah, sebelum terlambat lebih baik kita hentikan semuanya aku tak mau kita sama-sama tersakiti untuk apa?" sequel dari game over.happy reading


_**BETWEEN I ,YOU AND HIM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _apa mungkin pernikahan ini salah"?ucapnya ragu sasuke menatap tajam pada perempuan di sampingnya._

" _apa maksud dari perkataanmu hah?" si perempuan hanya menatap datar laki-laki di sampingnya_

" _mungkin semua ini salah, sebelum terlambat lebih baik kita hentikan semuanya aku tak mau kita sama-sama tersakiti untuk apa?"_

" _JANGAN BERCANDA!besok adalah hari pernikahan kita dan setelah sekian lama kau mau menggagalkan semuanya" laki-laki itu membentak keras pada sosok perempuan di sampingnya._

" _kita harus memikirkan ini semua, dan jangan ganggu aku dulu" perempuan itu membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar meninggalkan laki-laki yang menatap hampa kepergiannya._

" _sial!" makinya lalu memukul setir mobil dengan keras._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 _ **Sequel:game over**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Uchiha corp jepang, 07 februari**

Seorang perempuan cantik melenggang terburu-buru melewati meja resepsionis tak mempedulikan sapaan-sapaan dari para pegawai perusahaan uchiha corp yang mengenalnya. Langkah nya tiba pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan _R. Presiden directur uchiha sasuke._ Perempuan itu mendengus sebal saat sekertaris dari presiden directur uchiha itu menahan langkahnya.

" maaf nyonya tapi sekarang tuan sedang meeting dengan klien pentingnya, mohon jangan masuk dulu nyonya sebelum meeting ini selesai,"

"aku tak peduli minggir kau" sakura menampik sekertaris dan segera membuka ruang presiden directur itu.

4 orang laki-laki tengah duduk di melingkar di sofa tetapi perempuan itu tak peduli dan niat awal mendamprat sang kekasih tidak akan di tunda.

" HEY UCHIHA SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MEMBATALKAN FITTING TERAKHIR BAJU PERNIKAHAN KITA, kau ini serius apa tidak sih?" teriak sakura kesal nafas nya terengah-engah karena berteriak kepada calon suaminya itu. Dan kini ke-3 laki-laki di hadapannya menatapnya sweetdrops.

" sakura" sakura tersentak suara itu bukan milik sasuke calon suaminya ataupun naruto partner kerjanya, suara ini suara seseorang dari masa lalu sakura.

" ga.. garra" ucap sakura terbata

" maaf tuan tadi saya sudah berusaha menahan nyonya sakura tetapi dia tetap memaksa masuk" shion sekertaris sasuke mengatakannya takut-takut.

" hn, kau bisa pergi shion"

" sudah lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu. Wah ternyata ini calon nyonya uchiha" garra melangkah ke arah sakura dan langsung memeluk sakura hangat. Sakura masih terpaku atas sambutan yang diberikan oleh garra, sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap sakura dengan tajam yang masih berada di pelukan garra.

"ehem" sasuke berdeham kesal dan membuat garra melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sakura setelah itu mengacak rambut sakura lembut

" sepertinya aku merindukanmu my pink" garra berbisik pelan saat mengacak pelan surai merah mudanya. Ada getaran yang aneh saat mendengar garra merindukannya, debaran aneh yang dulu sering muncul saat berada dekat garra dulu.

" kalian sudah saling mengenal sabaku-san?" tanya kakashi dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari tuan muda uchiha seakan berteriak" _hey seharusnya itu pertanyaanku?"_ . sabaku garra mengangguk mantap.

" ya dulu sakura adalah kouhai saya di senior high school" jawab garra

" sepertinya kalian sangat dekat ya?" tanya sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Garra mengangguk

" ya kita cukup dekat dan sebelum melanjutkan kuliah di amerika aku dan sakura juga.." ucapan garra terpotong karena sakura lagi-lagi berteriak pada sasuke.

" HEY UCHIHA BERANINYA KAU MENGABAIKANKU! Dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan klienmu ini dari pada menyapa calon istrimu ini" rajuk sakura dengan ciri khasnya memanyunkan bibirnya, sasuke menghampiri sakura dan mencubit ke-2 pipinya dan mengecup bibir sakura sekilas di hadapan kakashi dan garra. Kakashi menatap garra aneh saat mendapati garra mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kemesraan sasuke dan sakura.

" aish.. kau ini suka sekali mencium ku di depan umum uchiha" rajuk sakura lagi, sasuke hanya terkekeh.

" toh esok hari kita juga akan mealakukan hal ini di antara ratusan orang." Wajah sakura memerah, sasuke hanya mengacaknya pelan

" hey kau merusak tatanan rambutku" omel sakura, sasuke hanya terkekh lalu kembali merapikan rambut merah muda sakura yang sedikit berantakan dan lagi-lagi mengecup sayng puncak kepala sakura.

"meeting kita sudah selesai sabaku-san saya harus segera pergi dengan calon istri saya sekarang, 1 minggu lagi kita bisa menandatangi kerja sama kita" ucap sasuke. Garra mengangguk tatapannya masih mengarah pada perempuan yang saat ini tangannya di genggam sasuke.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya duluan sabaku, kakashi tolong handle semuanya" kakashi mengangguk

"baik sasuke-sama" setelah itu sasuke menarik sakura keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum pintu tertutup sakura menoleh ke arah garra.

"senpai kalau besok ada waktu datanglah kepernikahanku ok? Di hotel." Belum selesai sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya sasuke sudah memotong.

" sabaku sudah ku undang sekarang cepat kita pergi sebelum jalanan mulai padat"

" jaa ne, kakashi garra-senpai" ucap sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura menatap sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sakura teringat bertahun-tahun yang lalu ada juga seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya seperti ini lalu sakura segera menghilangkan bayangan masa lalunya. Sakura sadar besok adalah hari pernikahannnya tak penting memikirkan tentang cinta pertamanya.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan saat trafict light menunjukkan lampu merah sasuke berhenti dan onyk nya sesekali melirik sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam. Sasuke yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan sabaku.

" auww" sakura berteriak spontan

" kau ini apa-apaan sasuke-kun menarik rambutku, kau pikir tidak sakit apa?" protes sakura saat helai merah muda kebanggaanya di tarik sasuke.

" salah sendiri dari tadi melamun, kau fikir aku ini supirmu hah? _Nyonya uchiha?"_ untuk 2 kata terakhir sasuke membisikkannya tepat di telinga sakura. Sakura bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas sasuke di tengkuknya. Dan wajahnya memerah sempurna saat merasakan bibir sasuke menyentuh tengkuknya mengecupnya pelan.

" sa...suke-kun lam..punya su..dah hijau" kata sakura terbata-bata

" ne aku tahu sayang, baiklah kita lanjutkan besok di hotel" sakura memukul pelan lengan calon suaminya semburat warna merah di wajahnya masih terlihat.

" dasar paman mesum" sasuke terkekeh mendengar panggilan sakura kepadanya.

Mobil sport mewah itu terpakir rapi di depan sebuah butik terkenal milik yamanaka ino sang desainer gaun pengantin terkenal di kancah international. 2 orang manusia yang memiliki perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok keluar dari mobil sport melangkah bergandengan tangan memasuki butik yamanaka.

" hey forehead" sapa ino lalu memeluk sakura.

"hey pig" balas askura

" bagaimana sudah siap dengan pesta pernikahanmu besok?" sakura terkekeh pelan

"memangnya kau pernah tau bahwa seorang namikaze sakura tidak siap dengan sesuatu" ino mendengus sebal

" cih.. kalian memang pasanganyang serasi ya sama-sama angkuh" sakura tergelak melihat rajukan ino, sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap sebal pada ke-2 perempuan yang mengabaikannya.

" baiklah-baiklah kau tak usah memberikan tatapan membunuhmu itu uchiha, kau bisa menakuti karyawanku"omel ino

" retasu tolong ambilkan kostum pernikahan milik uchiha"

" baik nona yamanaka" perempuan berkaca mata itu menghilang di ujung lorong dan tak lama kemudian membawakan 1 stel tuxedo milik sasuke dan gaun berwarna putih milik sakura yang terlihat sangat anggun.

" sasuke kau bisa berganti di ruang biasanya dan aku harus membantu sakura, ayo forehead aku bantu memakai gaun ini" ino menggandeng sakura membawanya ke ruang ganti.

Sosok perempuan itu masih terkagum-kagum dengan sosok yang terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang menempel pas di tubuhnya. Dengan hiasan payet-payet rumit yang tertata cantik di bagian depan memanjang sampai bawah gaunya. Ino memakaikan sesuatu di tangan memekik kaget. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

" sebenarnya ini adalah hadiah pernikahanmu dengan sasuke tapi sepertinya gelang ini cocok di padukan dengan gaun pengantinmu"

" thank you, thank you so much" sakura memeluk ino erat.

" simpan gelang itu dengan baik ingat itu karya perhiasanku yang pertama dan satu-satunya" sakura mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

" hey jangan nangis tidak baik calon pengantin bermata sembab, bisa-bisa nanti para tamu salah mengira kalau aku adalah pengantinnya"

"diam kau pig" dan ino hanya tertawa melihat sakura cemberut

" sudahlah forehead sekarang lebih baik keluar dan tunjukkan pada sasuke penampilanmu, agar dia berhenti menghina desain gaunku, kau tahu sendiri kan forehead kupingku benar-benar panas mendengar kritik-kritik pedasnya" ino membantu sakura berjalan karena gaun yang panjangnya hampir 2 meter itu cukup merepotkan juga. Tirai terbuka seharusnya sakura menemukan sasuke tapi kosong tak ada siapapun, karyawan serta para customer yang sedang berada di sana berdecak kagum pada penampilan sakura yang benar-benar wow. Tapi sakura mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya kagum. Hazelnya masih mencari sosok laki-laki berambut raven.

" namikaze-san tadi tuan uchiha harus pergi katanya ada keperluan mendadak" ucap retasu. Tiba-tiba saja senyum terbaiknya hilang, ino hanya melihat perubahan wajah sakura langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya, menenangkan.

" sudahlah sakura mungkin sasuke benar-benar sibuk apa lagi setelah ini dia kan cuti selama 1 minggu untuk bulan madu kalian"

" selalu, selalu seperti ini" gumam sakura lemah dan kembali melangkah ke ruang ganti dan mengganti gaunnya dengan celana jins dan blush berwarna hijau yang tadi ia kenakan saat datang ke butik yamanaka.

" terkadang aku masih ragu pig" gumam sakura pelan tapi telinga ino masih normal untuk mendengar bisikan itu.

" kau bicara apa sih forehead? Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dan kau masih ragu demi kami-sama sakura kalau kau mengatakan masih ragu 6 bulan yang lalu mungkin aku masih menerimanya, bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau merasa sangat nyaman dengan sasuke dan kau juga bilang bahwa sasuke adalah pencium terbaik eh?" ada nada menggoda yang ino selipkan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya nona yamanaka tidak berhasil membuat sahabatnya tertawa tersenyum pun tidak wajahnya masih murung.

" apa susahnya sih mengambil cuti sehari sebelum pernikahan? Toh dia bosnya. Dan kau tau kan Ino selama ini hanya aku yang sibuk mengurusi pernikahan ini, dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli"

" sakura jangan bicara macam-macam apa kau lupa sejak pertemuan kalian yang pertama bukankah dia yang mati-matian menaklukanmu dan meluluhkan hatimu berfikirlah rasional sakura, kalau dia tidak benar-benar cinta mana mungkin dia bertahan dengan sifat menyebalkanmu" sakura mendengus sebal

" jangan bercanda pig seharusnya itu yang harus kutanyakan pada sai-kun mengapa dia bisa betah dengan perempuan seperti kamu" ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" itu yang namanya cinta forehead"

"cih" dan keheningan pun menyelimuti ke-2nya. Dan ino kembali mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di depannya dengan serius sedangkan sakura masih duduk menatap jendela.

" pig kau masih ingat dengan garra?" tanya sakura

" tentu saja ingat dia kan mantan terindahmu, dan kau begitu bodoh saat memutuskannya hanya gara-gara ldr, sungguh tingkah childish" sakura mengabaikan komentar pedas ino dan kembali meminum jus strawberrynya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dan saat dia memelukku entah mengapa debaran yang dulu aku rasakan muncul lagi, rasa hangat itu masih menyenangkan seperti dulu" ino terbelalk kaget

" dimana kau bertemu dengan garra-senpai?"

" di ruangan sasuke-kun dia salah satu klien sasuke-kun" Ino yang sedang meminum lemon tea nya langsung menyemburkan lemon tea yang berada di mulutnya dan langsung berteriak.

" what? Dia memelukmu di depan sasuke? Wah,wah dia benar-benar cari mati. Kau tau kan sakura betapa posesifnya calon suamimu itu"

" tidak usah berlebihan pig, " sakura menghela nafass panjang dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku bingung sempat terfikir mungkin kalau besok aku menikah bukan dengan sasuke mungkin saja dengan garra hal ini bisa saja tak terjadi kan pig?, tidak di abaikan bahkan di nomer duakan oleh calon suamiku" ino hanya mengangkat bahunya

" entahlah forehead aku tak tau tapi belum tentu jika kau menikah dengan garra kau tidak akan di abaikan kau masih ingat kan? Dia memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di amerika dan meninggalkanmu" sakura menggeleng lemah.

"kalau hal itu aku yang salah ino aku yang terlalu egois" ino berjalan ke arah sakura menepuk bahunya pelan, dan memeluk sakura sambil mengusap punggung sakura lembut. Terdengar suara isakan.

" entahlah ino aku bingung dengan tingkah sasuke-kun dulu saat hari-hari pertama perjodohan kami dia begitu peduli pada ku tapi sekarang setelah aku mencoba membuka hatiku buat nya seolah-olah aku tak penting baginya. Aku lelah selalu di abaikan ino aku lelah selalu di nomer dua kan aku lelah. Dulu mom dan dady lalu naruto-nii setelah itu garra-kun dan sekarang calon suamiku, aku takkan bisa hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku capek" ino semakin mendekap sakura erat, ino tahu sangat tahu bagaimana sibuknya pasangan namikaze dan jarang berada di rumah. Awalnya kakak laki-laki sakura yang menemaninya tapi setelah naruto melanjutkan kuliahnya di amerika sakura kembali sendiri dan kesepian. Jangan salahkan sakura kalau dia tumbuh menjadi gadis super manja dan keras kepala itu adalah pertahanan sakura atas rasa sedihnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan ino dan menghapus air matanya, mengambil tas nya, dan menghidupkan ponselnya yang tadi dia non aktifkan berharap sasuke menelfonnya, tapi lagi-lagi sakura harus menelan kekecewaannya tak ada satupun panggilan masuk dari sasuke hanya ada satu pesan dari kakashi.

 _Sakura-sama nanti akan ada orang yang menjemput anda, sasuke-sama harus segera berangkat ke amegakure untuk melakukan rapat penting, tapi tenang saja sakura-sama saya berani memastikan besok dia akan berdiri di depan altar untuk menikahimu :D_

sakura hanya tersenyum singkat, dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

" aku harus pulang pig, aku butuh istirahat dan memikirkan ini semua" ino menhampiri sakura memegang ke-2 bahunya dan menatap manik hazelnya.

" apapun keputusanmu akan aku dukung sakura, tapi aku mohon jangan sampai keputusanmu nanti akan membuatmu menyesal seperti saat kau memutuskan garra dulu" sakura hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut terhadap ino. Sakura keluar dari ruangan ino dan melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam telah berdiri di samping mobil sedan dan saat melihat sakura keluar laki-laki itu mengangguk hormat pada sakura.

" biar saya yang akan mengantar nyonya" sakura menggeleng

" tidak usah aku mau pulang dengan kereta sudah lama aku tak naik kereta, terakhir kali aku menaikinya saat senior high school aku hanya ingin bernostalgia tak apa kan?" laki-laki itu hendak menolak permintaan sakura tapi tatapan memelas sakura tak bisa membuatnya berkata tidak

" tapi tuan, nyonya?" sakura tersenyum senyum menenangkan.

"tenang saja dia takkan tahu, toh dia sedang berada di ame bukan?" laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu nyonya saya mohon pamit dulu, dan selamat bersenang-senang" sakura mengangguk senang.

" kau juga semoga hari mu indah " setelah berkata seperti itu sakura berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu sudut kereta yang akan membawanya mengunjungi gedung senior high school nya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata.

" tidak baik loh calon pengantin keluyuran di saat esok hari adalah hari pernikahannya, kau mau kabur ya _pink?_ " entah mengapa mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu di mana ada sebuah rasa yang ia kubur dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya yang ia kira sudah mati ternyata mampu membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar.

" garra-kun?" tiba-tiba sakura memeluk garra erat, untungnya keadaan kereta hari ini lumayan lenggang jadi garrra tak perlu malu karena kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"kau mau kemana pink?"

" mengenang masa-masa indah bagaimana kau mau bergabung?" garra mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" mungkin bisa kita mulai dari sekolah kita dulu di saat pertama kali kita bertemu mungkin?"garra tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk.

" tentu saja sepertinya sayang kalau di lewatkan?" sakura terkekeh senang. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak garra.

" aku lelah garra, biarkan sebentar seperti ini ya?" garra hanya mengangguk senang dan mengusap lembut surai merah muda sakura, mempercepat sakura masuk ke gerbang mimpinya.

' bahkan selamanya seperti ini pun tak apa my heart' batin garra

.

.

" wah ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali ya garra masih sama seperti dulu" sakura memandang takjub pada danau yang ada di depannya sebuah danau yang dekat dari letak sekolahnya dulu yang di kelilingi pohon sakura jika musim semi. Sakura menaiki ayunan yang dulu sering ia naiki saat pergi kesini bersama lah seseorang yang menemukan tempat indah ini. Garra mendorong pelan ayunan sakura, sakura memejamkan matanya menikamti setiap hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya menimbulkan suatu ketenangan yang dia rindukan, melupaka kekecewaaanya dengan calon suaminya.

" kau lelah pink?" sakura mengangguk.

" tentu garra apa kau lupa tadi kita hampir mengunjungi semua sudut sekolah,memang kau fikir besar sekolah kita sebesar kamarku apa, sehingga setelah berjalan-jaln tidak merasakan lelah" sakura merajuk. Garra hanya terkekeh. Garra menghentikan ayunan sakura lalu berjalan kehadapan sakura, lalu berjongkok menyamakn posisi wajahnya dengan sakura.

" aku merindukanmu saku, sangat merindukanmu , rindu mendengar rajukanmu rindu dengan senyumanmu, rindu dengan tawamu semua yang ada pada dirimu membuat ku sesak di setiap harinya" garra menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

" maaf saku karena meninggalkanmu,padahal aku tahu dulu kau sendiri, maaf karena telah mengingkari janji ku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu dulu aku sangat egois dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, dan atas keegoisan ku aku harus kehilanganmu." Garra terdiam karena mendengar isakan kecil sakura dan melihat manik hazel itu berair dan menatapnya dengan raut penuh luka.

Garra menggenggam tangan sakura erat. Menatap manik hazel itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"tak bisakah kita memulai dari awal? Dan izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku padamu dengan menemanimu seumur hidupku,aku berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanmu" ucapnya mantap. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

" dulu kau juga pernah berjanji garra tapi kau tetap meninggalkanku bukan?"

" itu yang terakhir saku aku janji kejadian itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi" lagi-lagi sakura menggelenag lemah.

" tidak mungkin garra besok adalah hari pernikahanku tak mungkin aku membatalkannya, aku tidak mau membuat ke-2 orang tua ku malu"

" itu lah yang membuat ku tak bisa melupakanmu, kau selalu menyayangi seseorang yang membuatmu merasakan kesepian." Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng.

" sudahlah garra kita sudah selesai dan sebenarnya aku lah yang salah bukan kau yang egois tapi aku. Akulah yang begitu kekanakan. Jangan menyesal garra karena kita ber-2 sama-sama bersalah" genggaman tangan garra terhadap sakura bertambah erat.

" tapi aku mencintaimu saku sangat mencintaimu"

" aku juga garra tapi ini semua takkan sama meskipun kita kembali seperti dulu luka itu akan tetap ada tak pedulikau telah mengobatinya beberapa kali pun bekasnya akan tetap ada." Sakura mengatakan dengan yakin tak ada sedikitpun keraguan.

" apa kau mencintainya saku?"

" tentu dia calon suamiku, dan aku nyaman bersama dengannya. Aku yakin pada sassuke-kun" garra tersenyum sedih dan sakura langsung mendekapnya erat jantungnya masih berdebar tapi berbeda ada yang beda. Kehangatan itu berbeda tidak seperti saat dirinya bersama sasuke.

Sakura merasakan blush yang di pakainuya basah garra menangis di pelukannya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi garra malh mendekapnya erat.

" garra aku harus pulang, aku tak mau mom mencari ku" garra menggeleng lemah

" sebentar lagi saku ku mohon" sakura membiarkan garrra memeluknya lebih lama. Tak lama kemudian garra melepaskan dekapannya terhadap sakura dan memandang sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah sakura dengan lembut.

Matahari mulai menampakkan warna senjanya. Bersiap kembali ke peraduannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih menatap perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan sendu dan menggumamkan sesuatu saat ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut ujung bibir sakura.

" bolehkah?, salam perpisahan mungkin?" sakura terlihat ragu tapi melihat wajah garra yang sudah ia kecewkan berulang kali dia tak tega dan mengangguk. Garra tersenyum pahit dan mulai menhapus jarak antara sakura dan dirinya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sakura. Tak ada lumatan ataupun gigitan kecil. Ciuman yang di berikan garra adalah ciuman keputusasaan ciuman perpisahan ciuman yang penuh kesedihan sehingga lagi-lagi sakura meneteskan air matanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

" berbahgialah saku, aishiteru" bisik garra diatas bibir sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok di depannya. Sakura menolak diantar oleh garra dan memilih pulang sendiri menggunakan bus. Dan karena begitu lelah yang seharusnya sakura turun di pemberhentian ke-3 sakura jadi turun di pemberhentianke-4 karena dirinya tertidur dan dia harus berjalan beberapa blok lebih jauh menuju rumahnya.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi sakura sampai ke rumahnya tiba-tiba saja mobil sport lamborgini berwarna biru metalik berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura mengenal mobil ini sangat menegenalnya. Seorang laki-laki ber-jas hitam keluar dari lamborghininya dan menatap sakura tajam.

" sasuke-kun? Bukankah kau ada di ame?" tanya sakura bingung. Tak adajawaban dari sasuke.

" masuk mobil" perintah sasuke, sakura menggeleng.

" tidak perlu sasuke-kun rumah ku sudah dekat, lebih baik kau pulang saja dan istirahat kau tidak lupa kan besok adalah hari pernikahan kita?" setelah mengatakan seperti itu entah mengapa sakura merasa tatapan sasuke terhadapnya semakin tajam. Sasuke berjalan ke arah sakur dan langsung menarik sakura dan membawa nya masuk kedalam mobil. Sebelum sakura menolak sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjalankan mobilnya.

Sakura mengernyit bingung karena sasuke tidak menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

"kau mau membawaku kemana sasuke-kun ini bukan jalan ke rumahku? Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Besok adalah hari penting bagiku dan aku tidak mau tampil tidak sempurna" sakura tersenyum.

"hn tentu saja kau lelah, bagaimana kencanmu dengan garra? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya?" tubuh sakura menegang sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

" kenapa sayang? Tak usah terkejut seperti itu, kau tahu kan siapa aku?" sakura memandang sasuke takut-takut.

" sasuke-kun ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap sakura bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetaran entah mengapa sakura merasa sangat ketakutan melihat kemarahan sasuke.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan mematikan mesin mobil dan kini sasuke menghadap sakura yang masih menunduk dan ke-2 tangannya meremas baju bawahnya. Lagi-lagi sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis

" sekarang coba jelaskan" suara sasuke datar dan dingin. Sakura baru saja akan angkat suara tetapi sasuke melemparkan beberapa foto ke hadapan sakura.

" DAN JELASKAN JUGA APA MAKSUDNYA INI NAMIKAZE SAKURA!" bentak sasuke keras sampai-sampai sakura menutup ke-2 telinganya air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya gemetar saat melihat foto-foto yang di lemparkan sasuke terhadapnya, foto-fotonya bersama garra seharian ini bahkan saat garra memeluk dan menciumnya.

" kenapa diam? Bukankah kau akan menjelaskannya? Heh" suara isak tangis sakkura semakin keras sakura takut benar-benar takut. Sasuke tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

"ma.. hiks.. af.. hiks..." sakura menutup wajahnya dengan ke-2 tangannya dan terisak keras.

" aku tak mengerti mengapa kamu selingkuh di belakangku sakura" ucap sasuke lagi.

" aku lelah, aku capek aku bosan dengan semua kesibukanmu, dan sepertinya kau pun tak peduli dengan pernikahan ini. Kalau kau mengatakan aku berselingkuh dengan garra itu tidak benar dulu memang garra adalah cinta pertamaku mantan pacarku, tapi itu dulu dan soal ciuman itu, itu adalah ciuman perpisahan kami"

" cih" sasuke mendengus sebal

" apa mungkin pernikahan ini salah"?ucap sakura ragu, sasuke menatap tajam ke arah sakura

" apa maksud dari perkataanmu hah?" si perempuan hanya menatap datar laki-laki di sampingnya

" mungkin semua ini salah, sebelum terlambat lebih baik kita hentikan semuanya dari pada sama-sama tersakiti untuk apa?"

" JANGAN BERCANDA!besok adalah hari pernikahan kita dan setelah sekian lama kau mau menggagalkan semuanya" laki-laki itu membentak keras pada sosok perempuan di sampingnya.

" kita harus memikirkan ini semua, dan jangan ganggu aku dulu" perempuan itu membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar meninggalkan laki-laki yang menatap hampa kepergiannya.

" sial!" makinya lalu memukul setir mobil dengan keras.

.

.

.

Sakura menikamati angin malam yang memainkan rambut pinknya, mata nya mulai sembab karena hari ini dia banyak menangis. Sakura duduk seorang diri di sebuah taman dekat dengan kantor calon suaminya. Bahkan sakura pun tak tahu apakah laki-laki itu masih menjadi calon suaminya atau bukan.

Sedari tadi ponselnya berdering nyaring. Sakura mengambil ponselnya di dalam ponselnya tertera mom.

" iya mom ada apa?"

" kau di mana saskura kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu kau tidak lupa kan besok hari apa?" sakura terkekeh mendengar suara panik kaa-sannya

"tentu saja mom besok kan hari minggu, sakura belum amnesia mom"  
"jangan bercanda sayang sekarang bicara pada dady kamu ada di mana biar dady yg akan menjemputmu sekarang sudah larut malam"

" tak perlu dad sebentar lagi saku pulang dady dan mom tenang saja ok. Jaa" lalu sakura memutuskan hubungannya. Sakura baru saja akan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tapi lagi-lagi ponsel itu berdering. Sakura mengangkatnya.

" sakura-chan! Kau ada di mana kenapa belum pulang? Kau berantem dengan teme ya? Besok kan hari pernikahanmu kenapa berantem di hari yang tidak tepat sih! Dan kapan kau pulang biar aku yang menjemputn mu" ucap naruto panjang lebar. Sakura mendengus sebal dan langsung mematikan sambungan dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu masih menatap air mancur yang ada di depannya matanya terpejam menikmati angin malam. Kilasan ingatannya bersama sang kekasih berputar di mana tempat ini adalah tempat yang menyadarkannya bahwa sakura mencintai sasuke, tempat ini adalah tempat kencan faforitnya. Dan tempat ini juga adlah tempat dimana sasuke melamarnya. Lamunan sakura terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memasangkan jaket di tubuhnya.

" dasar gadis nakal kau bilang besok adalah hari yang penting chery?" sakura mendongak dan menatap mata onyk itu dalam diam

"maaf aku yang salah, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapat cuti agar bisa pergi berlibur denganmu setelah menikah. Dan tanpa sadar aku menyakitimu maaf sayang" sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sasuke, sasuke memeluknya erat.

" aku juga salah sasuke-kun aku minta maaf tadi aku terbawa emosi" sakura membalas pelukan sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk

" tapi aku tak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang lagi cherry" ancam sasuke.

" tentu aku bisa pastikan itu, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang udara disini semakin dingin antarkan aku pulang aku tak ingin membuat keluargaku khawatir" sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan sambil merangkul saskura menuju mobilnya.

"hn lagi pula aku tidak ingin malam pertama kita terganggu karena kau terserang demam" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai

" dasar paman mesum"cibir sakura tapi sakura mencium sudut bibir sasuke sekilas dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil sambil berkata

"tapi aku mencintai paman mesum ini" sasuke hanya tersenyum senang. Dan memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan taman dengan kisah cinta mereka.

End

Terkadang amarah hanya menambah masalah

Lebih baik pergi menenangkan diri

Membuat semuanya menjadi baik itu mudah

Hilangkan amarah dan egomu

Dan

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Dedikasi buat miki-san cepat pulang ya...

Dan buat para readers yang meminta sequel game over

Kalau begitu selamat membaca.


End file.
